


Nights

by acciothirteen



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciothirteen/pseuds/acciothirteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas loathes nights like these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights

Thomas loathes nights like these.

Miro's sitting in the armchair inside Thomas' apartment, looking out the window and staring blankly. He doesn't say a word, sipping his tea once in a while. He's been like this for the whole day. It makes Thomas nervous. He wanted to ask what's wrong, but he's scared. Scared of what Miro would say, what he would not. Miroslav has always been good with hiding his problems. It drives Thomas mad, sometimes. He almost blew up his head with all the 'what-ifs'.

In the end, Thomas gathers up his courage and walk towards his lover, his best friend, his everything, and sit on the floor, placing his head on Miro's lap. The older man automatically places his hands on Thomas' head, playing with his hair but still wouldn't meet his eyes. Thomas sighs.

"Miro," he called, barely a whisper. "Hm?"

"Miroslav," he called again, a bit louder this time.

Miro finally looked at him. His eyes, blue as ever, looks lost and sad. Thomas can hear the sound of his own heart cracking. He never saw him like this. Ever. Even when they lost on the pitch, it never looks this hopeless.

Thomas got up and hug the older man. Miro leaned in to the touch and sighed in his neck, and peck it lightly.

"Thomas, I--"

Miro's voice sounded broken.

Thomas kissed him.

"I know. It's alright," he said.

It's not alright. It's everything but alright. But he knows. Oh, God, he knows. When they started all this he knows what he's going into. He wouldn't have done all of this if he wasn't sure, if he didn't believe.

And Thomas believes.

He believes in love.  
He believes in second chances.  
He believes in Miroslav.  
He believes that they will find their way to each other arms again one day, if not this lifetime then the next.

So he put on a smile.

And they said their goodbyes.

The door was closed and his heart shatters.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry?


End file.
